Penguin Style
Penguin Style is Club Penguin's monthly clothing catalog. It is, as stated in the Ultimate Guide To Club Penguin: Volume 1, updated on the first Friday of every month. Each issue has a different color and cover design. Member players can buy colors, clothes, backgrounds, and flag pins in this catalog. Non-members can only buy the colors and player card Backgrounds. Each catalog has a "Penguins at Work" section which features a new job for penguins every month. In every new catalog, there are hidden items in it. Most of the things that are hidden were made in the last catalog, but hidden for more room for the page to add more items. The Viking helmet is always hidden in the catalog, in both red and blue, and sometimes gold, such as in the February 2007, March 2007 and October 2008 catalogs. According to issue 175 of the Club Penguin Times, every item, except for Party Hats, and pins, would come back eventually. This made many "rare" penguins unhappy. Penguins at Work Below is a list of jobs that are sold in the Penguin Style each month. *Jan 2008 - Pizza Chef *Feb 2008 - Constuction Worker *Mar 2008 - Coffee Server *April 2008 - Rescue Squad *May 2008 - Blacksmith *June 2008 - Lifeguard *July 2008 - Music Conductor *Aug 2008 - Firefighter *Sept 2008 - Painter *Oct 2008 - Rad Scientist *Nov 2008 - Shoveler *Dec 2008 - Cake Baker *Jan 2009 - Coffee Server *Feb 2009 - Puffle Feeder *Mar 2009 - Painter *April 2009 - Farmer *May 2009 - Blacksmith *June 2009 - Construction Worker *July 2009 - Music Conductor *Aug 2009 - Pizza Chef *Sep 2009 - Firefighter *Oct 2009 - Rad Scientist *Nov 2009 - Shoveler *Dec 2009 - Baker Trivia *Penguin Style has been combined with the Big Wigs catalog since January 2009. *There was a note hidden in the back of the catalog in April 2008, giving hints about the next party. *Nearly every clothing item will eventually come back in time. *On January 1st and January 2nd, 2010 there are many angry penguins at the Gift Shop complaining about the new catalog not being here yet so they started angry mobs, the catalog was eventually released at 10:15am Club Penguin Time. It turns out that the catalog had not been released as Club Penguin had been working on a new feature, a customise your own shirt section for the catalog. This was also slowed down because they had been adding even more flags and a new background for the flags. Also, penguins are mad because there were no wigs. And some want a refund, also. *The front cover of the Jan '10 catalog said "Jan '09". Penguin Style Catalogs File:Newcat-716306.jpg|March '06 Catalog File:Cp_april_catalogue.jpg|April '06 Catalog File:Catalogjan07style.jpg|January '07 Catalog Image:Penguin_style_may_07.PNG|May '07 Catalog Image:Penguin_Style.PNG|November '07 Catalog Image:Pengstyleoct08.png|October '08 Catalog File:Cataloguemay2009.png|May '09 Catalog File:ZaJuly.png|July '09 Catalog File:Penguinstyleaug09.png|August '09 Catalog File:PenguinStyleSept2009.png|September '09 Catalog File:October Penguin Style.jpg|October '09 Catalog File:November09pengstyle.png|November '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Dec_09.png|December '09 Catalog File:PStyle.png|Jan '10 (In a different Language, english shops were full) See also *Clothes *Secret Items *Gift Shop *Member *Big Wigs *Costume Trunk SWF *Current version of Penguin Style Category:Printed Media Category:Glorious Articles Category:Printed Media Category:Club Penguin